Une histoire de sirène
by Gaaby-chan
Summary: Ginny, une sirène, tombe amoureuse d'un humain, et elle ne rêve que de le rencontrer.  J'ai remanié l'histoire de la petite sirène à ma façon


**Salut**

**Cette semaine j'ai regardé la petite sirène et ça m'a inspiré. Donc voilà! Un petit Harry/Ginny en douceur. Je ne tiens toujours pas compte des livres (je ne les ai toujours pas lu). C'est l'unievers du film de Disney. Il y a du OOC. Les personnages et l'histoire de base ne m'appariennent pas. **

_P.S.: Je sais qu'il y a quelques anachronismes avec les bateau, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

* * *

><p><em><span>PERSONNAGES:<span>_

**Ariel** = Ginny Weasley

**Éric** = Harry Potter

**Barbotteur** = Neville

**Écoutille** = Luna

**Sebastien** = Hermione

**Triton** = Arthur

**Les six sœurs d'Ariel** = Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George et Ron Weasley

**Ursula** = Bellatrix

**Pouilleuse** = Greyback

**Gueuse** = Lucius

**Le serviteur** = Dobby

**La gouvernante** = Molly

* * *

><p>Notre histoire commence au fin fond de l'océan de l'océan Atlantique. Dans les profondeurs des eaux glaciales, se trouvait une véritable cité sous marine peuplé de sirènes. La cité était construite autour d'un magnifique palais aux murs de corail. Les jardins qui s'étendaient depuis les portes jusqu'aux grilles, pourtant toujours ouvertes, qui fermaient la cour étaient remplis d'Anémones, de Posidonia, de Cymodocée, d'algues rouges, quelques vertes aussi, et on y retrouvait même quelques rares Zostères et Madréporaires. Ces plantes faisaient la joie des petits poissons et des hippocampes.<p>

À cette époque, c'est Arthur Weasley qui régnait sur les mers. Il avait sept enfants : Charlie, le plus vieux et le plus sage, Bill, le plus ingénieux, Percy, le plus sérieux, Fred, le plus farceur, George, le plus rusé, Ron, le plus impulsif et Ginny, la plus rêveuse. Il avait, cependant, perdu sa femme lorsque la dernière était née. Ses enfants avaient un talent commun : le chant, et la chef d'orchestre Hermione Granger, une grande sirène à la queue brune très foncé presque noir et dont les coquillages qui ornaient sa poitrine, les cheveux et les yeux avaient la même couleur, comptait bien en profiter. Avec l'accord du roi, elle avait commencée à leur avaient donnés des cours avant même qu'ils n'apprennent à parlé. Ils étaient rapidement devenus talentueux et ainsi connus par le royaume en entier.

Habituellement, les «rues» de la cité étaient très achalandées. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas un poisson. Tous se pressaient aux portes du palais afin d'assister au concert donné par les enfants du roi et orchestré par la grande Hermione Granger. Lorsque tous furent entré et qu'un silence religieux eut emplis la salle, Arthur Weasley fit signe à Hermione de débuté. Celle-ci tapa quelques coups sur son lutrin à l'aide d'un roseau. Les premières notes de musique se firent entendre et le rideau se leva. En coulisse, une vraie panique c'était installé. En effet, la jeune Ginny n'était toujours pas arrivée. C'est donc résigné, lorsque la musique commença que ses frères entamèrent le concert sans elle. Tous remarquèrent l'absent de la princesse, mais habitué à un tel comportement, ils n'y firent pas cas. Arthur, lui, plus que déçu de son unique fille, écouta à peine ses fils.

**_OoO0OoO0OoO_**

Toujours au fin fond de l'eau, mais bien plus près de l'Amérique, deux jeunes sirènes nageaient autour d'une épave. La première ou plutôt le premier était un garçon d'environ dix-sept ans. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient un peu avec sa queue bleue marine. Il semblait nerveux et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil de tous les côtés. On pouvait dire par tous les remous qu'il causait qu'il tremblait de partout. Son visage était fin, mais il avait quelques rondeurs aux joues. Ses yeux bleus marines avaient un air inquiet. Son torse n'était pas très musclé, mais il avait tout de même de larges épaules. La deuxième avait seize ans et elle possédait une très longue chevelure rousse flamboyante. Ses yeux bleus clairs étincelaient de milles étoiles devant le bateaux rouillé et couvert de mousse devant elle. Ses lèvres d'un rouge vif s'étirèrent en un sourire éblouissant. Les coquillages qui couvraient sa poitrine étaient d'une couleur lilas et sa queue était d'un superbe turquoise tirant vers le vert. Le long de son bras droit pendait se qui pourrait s'apparenter à un sac. Ses fins doigts caressèrent les lettres blanches qui composaient le nom du bateau qui était écrit sur la coque. T –I –T –A –N –I –C. La jeune fille était rayonnante de bonheur.

- Ginny, dit le jeune homme, on ne devrait pas être ici.

- Aurais-tu peur Neville? Répondit la princesse en se retournant vers lui.

- Peur? Pff! Je n'ai peur de rien!

- Alors vient.

Ginny nagea vers le pont et entre par le trou qui s'y trouvait. Neville la regarda faire et hésita encore un peu. Le visage de la sirène réapparu par le trou.

- Tu peux resté là et monté la garde si tu veux, proposa Ginny avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Une ombre passa au dessus de Neville. Il ne put identifier ce que ce fut et, la peur prenant le dessus, suivit son amie à l'intérieur du bateau. Il la retrouva quelques étages en dessous à regarder un instrument étrange. Une sorte de trident comme celui d'Arthur mais bien plus petit et possédant quatre dents.

- À quoi sa sert tu crois? Demanda la plus jeune.

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit-il

Elle posa l'étrange objet dans son sac et parti découvrir un autre coin du bateau, Neville sur ses talons. Enfin, façon de parler, bien sûr. En passant devant un nouveau compartiment, un éclat attira son attention. Ginny s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant Neville à percuter une table pour l'éviter. Hypnotisée par l'éclat elle entra. Le sol était recouvert de minuscules fragments de ce qui semblait être du même matériau que l'objet précédant. Elle prit entre ses doigts délicats le plus gros morceau et le leva devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet, elle en resta bouche-bée.

- GINNY! Hurla Neville, apeuré, en entrant dans la pièce. Un requin!

La princesse rangea l'éclat dans son sac et chercha une issus. N'en trouvant point, elle se concentra sur la porte où le requin venait d'apparaître. Il sourit d'un air méchant et se précipita sur eux. Au dernier moment, ils l'évitèrent et sortirent en nagea le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Le requin, plus rapide qu'eux, les rattrapait. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une crevasse devant laquelle Neville ralentit. Ginny se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il lui pointait un énorme tentacule camouflé qui sortait de la crevasse. La jeune fille prit sa main et nagea vers le trou béant. Le requin était si près qu'il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de la refermer sur la queue de Neville, mais à ce moment précis Ginny remonta emmenant le garçon avec elle. Les dents du requin se refermèrent donc sur du vide. Bien plus en colère qu'auparavant, il tenta de les rattraper, mais un tentacule se referma sur lui. Il se débattit férocement, mais trois tentacules virent se joindre au premier et lentement il fut emmener vers le fond du trou. Les deux sirènes ne cessèrent pas de nager pour autant et continuèrent leur route pendant plusieurs heures.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une toute petite île rocheuse au milieu de l'océan atlantique, à peine plus grosse qu'un voilier. Ils s'appuyèrent les roches du rivage et se soulevèrent pour s'assoir dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille atterrit près d'eux et déposa le poisson qu'elle tenait dans ses mains dans un nid caché plus loin. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blond platine qui étincelaient au soleil. Ses yeux gris pétillaient de curiosité. Elle possédait de longues ailes dans son dos presqu'aussi blanche que cheveux. Elle semblait dans la lune et pourtant très alerte. Elle se tourna vers eux et un sourire vint se peindre sur ses ailes.

- Ginny! Neville! Quelle joie de vous voir! S'exclama la femme. Cela fait si longtemps. Comment vous portez-vous?

- Bien Luna, si on ne compte pas le fait qu'on a faillit être dévoré par un requin à cause de la curiosité de certaine, affirma Neville en lançant un coup d'œil mauvais à Ginny qui détourna les yeux en rosissant.

- Tant mieux! Dit la dénommée Luna. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Eh bien, commença Ginny en sortant les objets de son sac, pourrais-tu nous expliquer se que sont ces objets, s'il-te-plaît?

- Bien sûr. Déclara-t-elle en se saisissant du premier objet. Après l'avoir longuement inspecter elle dit : Ceci est un démêloir. Tu le passe dans tes cheveux afin d'en enlever les nœuds et d'en obtenir la coiffure que tu veux. Celui la, continua-t-elle en prenant le deuxième, les humains l'utilisent pour se parler. À l'aide de leurs ongles, ils s'écrivent des messages qu'ils s'envoient par delà les mers.

- De la musique! S'écria Ginny. Oh non! Le concert.

Elle ramassa les deux objets et les remit dans son sac. Les deux sirènes saluèrent Luna et nagèrent jusqu'au palais.

**_OoO0OoO0OoO_**

- Tu me déçois à un point que je n'aurais pu imaginer Ginny, dit tristement Arthur. Tu as laissé tomber tes frères. Tu as laissé tomber Hermione. Tu as laissé tomber tous ceux qui ont travaillé dur pour se concert et tu as déçu le peuple.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, essaya d'argumenter Ginny. C'est juste que …

- Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu te devais d'être là.

Ginny et Neville étaient rentré le plus vite qu'ils l'avaient, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. La jeune femme se faisait sermonner par son père depuis près d'une heure, tandis que Neville se faisait enguirlander par Hermione depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Quand elle en eut assez, elle partit, furieuse. Neville nagea donc à la rescousse de son amie.

- Elle y est pour rien, cria presque le jeune homme. Se reprenant, il continua : D'abord on … on était loin et … et puis on s'est fait pourchasser par un requin et… on a du éviter un kraken… et ensuite on… on a dû remonter à la surface pour parler à Luna et…

À ce moment, Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux et Arthur se releva de son trône.

- À LA SURFACE! Hurla-il.

Neville se tut et se cacha derrière Ginny qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Ginny, combien de fois t'ai interdis d'aller à la surface. J'ai édicté des lois et j'entends que les habitants de mon royaume les respectent en particulier ma propre fille.

- Mais… tenta Ginny.

- Il n'y a pas de mais! Si jamais cela devais arriver de nouveau, les conséquences seront graves, s'emporta Arthur furieux.

Les larmes aux yeux, Ginny prit la main de Neville et sortit du palais. Arthur fit appelé Hermione et lorsqu'elle arriva lui demanda de surveillé sa fille. Hermione partit donc à sa recherche. Pendant ce temps, les deux adolescents s'étaient dirigés vers leur cachette à l'extérieur de la cité. C'était une gigantesque grotte remplis de milliers d'objets tous plus intrigants les uns que les autres et il y avait un trou tout en haut qui offrait un peu de lumière. Tous des objets d'humains qu'ils avaient trouvés dans des épaves.

- Est-ce que ça va? Interrogea Neville.

- Oui. C'est seulement que lui et moi ne voyions pas les choses de la même façon. Ces humains, ils ne peuvent pas inventer de telles choses et être si mauvais. Parfois, j'aimerais bien être comme eux. Pouvoir sentir le soleil, le sable. Je veux tout connaître, comprendre et savoir sur eux. Je veux poser des questions sans être punis. Je veux découvrir toutes choses.

- On en a du sable.

- Je sais, mais il n'est pas chauffé par le soleil. On ne peut pas vraiment s'amuser avec.

Ils restèrent longtemps à discuter là, dans le confort de leur solitude. Lorsqu'ils sortirent une surprise les attendait.

- Je n'avertirai pas à votre père princesse, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sachez seulement qu'il m'a demandé de vous surveiller de très près, exposa Hermione en devançant leurs questions.

Les jours passèrent. Puis ce fut les semaines. Ginny n'était pas retournée à la surface ni fouillé une épave. Hermione, Neville et elle étaient devenus très proche. Ils discutaient dans la grotte lorsqu'une ombre passa au-dessus et couvrit la lumière. Sa curiosité titillé, Ginny sortit de la grotte et découvrit que cette ombre était un bateau qui naviguait vers l'Angleterre. L'appel de la surface était trop fort et Ginny n'y résista pas. C'est donc sous les protestations de ses deux amis qu'elle nagea le plus vite qu'elle le put vers la surface. Lorsqu'enfin sa tête sorti de l'eau, elle se sentit libéré d'un poids. Elle rattrapa le bateau et grimpa l'échelle de bois fixé sur le côté du navire. Elle s'assit près d'une ouverture qui donnait sur le pont.

Apparemment, les matelots fêtaient les prouesses de leur prince ainsi que son anniversaire. Elle regarda l'ensemble des marins qui s'amusait sur le pont, puis tomba nez à nez avec une énorme bête poilu. Celui-ci la renifla longuement avant de finalement la lécher. Ginny gloussa sous la chatouille de la grosse langue. Quelqu'un appela le chien qui partit tout heureux vers son maître. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Il était grand et musclé. Ses cheveux sombres ébouriffés, ses yeux verts comme l'eau, ses lèvres fines et son rire chaleureux la harponnèrent. Elle ne put détacher ses yeux de lui. Une statue de lui trônait vers la poupe. Visiblement c'était un cadeau de son serviteur. Ce dernier l'astiquait sans cesse en souriant à la statue.

Hermione et Neville tentait de suivre le bateau, mais la mère s'agitait de plus en plus. Les nuages devenaient plus nombreux et plus sombre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la tempête commença. La pluie s'abattis avec force sur le bateau. Les vagues se fracassaient sur la coque. Le tonnerre grondait. Les marins tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de leur bateau mais en vain. Ginny fut projetée dans l'eau et Hermione et Neville durent plongés pour ne pas être emportés. Peu après, un éclair foudroya la voile du bateau qui prit feu. Les matelots embarquèrent dans leurs canots de sauvetages, mais le prince n'eut pas cette chance. Le feu avait atteint les barils de poudre et le bateau explosa. Ginny chercha le prince des yeux. Désespérée, elle plongea et l'aperçut enfin. Elle l'attrapa et lui sortit la tête de l'eau. Elle nagea jusqu'au rivage le plus proche. Ses deux amis la trouvèrent en chemin et l'aidèrent. Ils le déposèrent doucement sur le sable fin d'une plage d'Angleterre.

Vous croyez qu'il est … demanda la princesse.

- Je… commença Hermione. Non! Regardez, il respire.

- On devrait y aller, émis Neville.

Ils acquiescèrent, mais avant de partir Ginny embrassa le front du prince et lui sourit lorsque ses yeux fatigué papillonnèrent d'incompréhension. Il ne voyait presque rien, seulement un sublime sourire.

- Que donnerais-je pour vivre où tu es? Quel est le prix pour être à tes côtés? Que vais-je faire pour te voir enfin me sourire? Lui chanta Ginny.

Puis elle parti rejoindre se deux amis et ils se cachèrent derrière des rochers pour les observer.

- Prince Harry! Prince Harry! Hurla le serviteur qui astiquait la statue sur le navire.

- Je … je suis là… je vais… bien, bredouilla celui-ci.

Il regardait l'étendue d'eau devant lui et se promit de retrouver la jeune femme qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Les trois sirènes s'éloignèrent la tête toujours hors de l'eau en parlant. Enfin, Hermione et Neville parlait. Ginny nagea sur le dos et fixait le ciel. Lorsqu'il fut temps de replongé, la jeune princesse resta un moment seul à fixer le ciel.

- Je n'sais pas où. Je n'sais comment, mais je veux être à partir de maintenant : Libre comme l'air, là sur cette terre, parmi ces gens. Chanta-elle avant de plonger à son tour.

Se qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle était observé par deux anguilles qui se sourirent diaboliquement avant de rejoindre elle-aussi les profondeurs glaciales afin de faire leur rapport. Ginny rentra directement au palais en chantonnant. Elle passa devant ses frères et son père en tournoyant et entra dans sa chambre.

- Que se passe-t-il? Questionna Arthur.

- Tu ne vois donc pas, dit Charlie.

- Quoi donc? Interrogea Ron.

- Mais voyons, c'est évident, dit Fred.

- Elle est … Amoureuse, dirent George, Percy et Bill en même temps.

- Amoureuse? Tiens donc, sourit leur père. Trouver moi donc Hermione.

Au même moment, dans la chambre de Ginny Neville venait d'arriver devant la fenêtre.

- Ginny, appela ce dernier, vient avec moi j'ai une surprise.

Intriguée, elle le suivit. Ils se rendirent à la grotte. Elle ferma les yeux comme il le lui demanda en entrant puis les ouvrit une fois à l'intérieur. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise à la vue de la statue du prince. Elle remercia Neville une centaine de fois.

**_OoO0OoO0OoO_**

Au palais, Hermione se tenait devant le roi et tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas laisser échapper quoi que se soit sur le prince, la surface ou la grotte, mais elle avait peur d'éclater.

- Alors Hermione me cacherais-tu quelque chose? Demanda Arthur.

- Quelqu… quelque chose? N… non non rien, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Tu en es sûr?

- Ou... ou… oui, sourit-elle faiblement.

- Ginny ne serait donc pas amoureuse?

- J… No… Ce n'es… J'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher, craqua-t-elle. On lui avait dit de ne pas y aller, mais elle a vue le bateau, donc elle a voulu voir de plus près et… et ça a explosé donc elle a voulu le sauvé et … et…

- COMMENT! Hurla Arthur

Hermione se couvrit la bouche et ouvrit grand les yeux. Le roi la força à le conduire jusqu'à sa fille. Ainsi donc, ils entrèrent dans la grotte où ils découvrirent Neville riant et Ginny accroché au bras d'une statue et parlant toute seule d'une voix hautaine. Lorsque ces derniers les aperçurent, ils se réfugièrent derrière la statue. Arthur regarda autour de lui, observant d'un œil révulsé tous ses objets d'humains. Lorsqu'il commença à parler, sa voix était froide.

- J'estime être un roi magnanime. J'attends de mes sujets et de mes enfants qu'ils me respectent et respectent mes ordres et mes lois, Hermione baissa la tête et Neville vint la rejoindre. Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas que tu retourne à la surface.

- Papa ce ne sont pas des barbares…

- Bien sûr que si! Ils sont dangereux! Pense-tu que je veuille que ma plus jeune fille soit capturée par des pêcheurs, termina-t-il plus doucement.

- J'ai seize ans, je ne suis plus une enfant, dit –elle en sortant de derrière la statue. Je…

- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, l'interrompit son père. Tant que tu vivras dans cet océan, tu devras suivre mes règles.

- Mais si tu m'écoutais un peu tu …

- Est-ce vrai que tu as sauvé un humain de la noyade? La coupa-t-il de nouveau.

- Oui, mais il le fallait…

- Le contact avec les humains est interdit pourtant. Tu le sais Ginny.

- Mais il aurait pu mourir! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Et alors. Ce n'est qu'un humain de moins à s'inquiéter.

- Tu ne les connais même pas!

- Les connaître? Mais je n'en ai certes pas envies. Ils sont tous les mêmes. Incapable d'émotions.

- Père je l'aime! Hurla Ginny les yeux larmoyants.

Tous sursautèrent à cette phrase. La jeune sirène affronta courageusement son père du regard.

- Non, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, cria-t-il une fois le choque passer.

- Tu as très bien entendu : Je l'aime, hurla-t-elle à son tour en s'accrochant au cou de la statue.

- As-tu perdu l'esprit! C'est un humain et toi une sirène.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Alors je vais te faire entendre raison et si c'est le seul moyen alors TANT PIS !

- Non! Papa non!

Il dirigea son trident vers une pile d'objets que Ginny collectionnaient et sous les hurlements et les plaintes de sa filles, il les détruisit. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la statue. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille déjà en larme qui regardait la grotte d'un regard démoli, il détruisit la statue.

- NON! Hurla Ginny.

Elle se précipita sur le petit tas de pierre et pleura tout son soul. Son père sortit de la grotte. Hermione tenta de s'approcher, mais Neville la retint et ils sortirent de la grotte pour l'attendre à l'extérieur. À l'intérieur Ginny continuait de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose la frôler. Elle releva rapidement la tête et se retrouva face à face avec deux anguilles qui lui souriaient.

- Pauvre petite enfant, dit l'une d'elle.

- Elle a un sérieux problème, continua l'autre.

- Si seulement on pouvait faire quelque chose, ajouta la première.

- Mais il y bien quelque chose, rectifia la deuxième.

- Qui est vous? Fit Ginny une fois qu'elle eut réussit à stopper le flot de larmes qui coulaient.

- N'aie pas peur. On vient de la part de quelqu'un qui peut t'aider, affirma la seconde anguille.

- Quelqu'un qui peut réaliser tout tes rêves, même les plus fous, embellit la première anguille.

- Surtout les plus fous, paracheva la deuxième.

- Imagine : ton prince et toi, ensemble, heureux, pour toujours terminèrent les deux anguilles d'une même voix. Suis-nous. Nous te mèneront jusqu'à quelqu'un qui a de grand pouvoir et qui voudra t'aider.

- Qui? Demanda la sirène.

- Bellatrix, susurra la première.

- La… la sorcière de la mère.

- Ce n'est qu'une suggestion. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'ici tu as tout ce que tu veux, acheva la deuxième anguille en quittant la grotte suivit de la première.

- Attendez- moi!

_**OoO0OoO0OoO**_

- Je ne voulais pas le lui dire, avoua tristement Hermione. Je… ça m'e échappé.

- Pauvre Ginny quand même.

Ils virent une ombre passer au dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent Ginny nager avec deux anguilles. Ils la rejoignirent rapidement.

- Ginny, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux? Questionna Hermione.

- Je vais chez Bellatrix. Va donc le dire à mon père ça ne devrait pas être compliqué pour toi, l'agressa Ginny.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement de nager, blessée. Neville s'arrêta lui aussi, mais à peine avait-il stoppé son mouvement qu'Hermione agrippa sa main pour les suivre. Ils arrivèrent, finalement, après de plusieurs heures, près de ce qui devait être une grotte, mais qui ressemblait au squelette d'un vieux dinosaure recouvert de mousse verte, de plantes et d'algues brunes. La mousse recouvrait la presque totalité des espaces entre ce qui ressemblait à des os, mais quelques fentes, assez grosse pour y laisser passer une personne, par-ci par-là laissait, de temps à autre, s'échapper des volutes de fumées colorées et lumineuses.

Ils entrèrent par ce qui aurait pu être la gueule de l'animal. Les deux anguilles prenaient grand soin de ne pas nager près des côtés, du plafond ou même du sol. Neville comprit bien vite pourquoi. Ce que les sirènes avaient prit pour des algues brunes étaient en réalité une sorte de ver gluant pourvu d'une bouche et de deux yeux. Ils gémissaient, probablement de douleur, sans cesse, produisant un bruit atroce. Ils cherchaient vraisemblablement à s'accrocher à eux pour les empêcher de passer. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans ce que nous pourrions qualifier de salon, les petits êtres gluants s'agrippèrent à Neville de toutes leurs forces. Il se débattit vivement, mais rien n'y fit. Soudain, un éclair rose vint les frapper et ils semblèrent se tordre de douleur.

Les «murs» étaient fait de roche volcanique et quelques coulées de lave encore fraiches transparaissaient. Bien que l'espace soit assez vaste, la décoration était plutôt simple et minime. Tout était terne et morne. Un coquillage comme ceux contre lesquelles ont plaque sont oreille pour entendre le son de la mer était, semble-t-il, fixé au plafond et deux tentacules pendouillait devant l'ouverture. Un large chaudron occupait le milieu de la pièce et une immense huître ouverte faisait office d'étagère au fond à droite.

- Oh! Mais qui donc avons-nous là, s'exclama avec un enthousiasme démesuré la sorcière`qui sortait de son coquillage. Si ce n'est pas notre petite princesse. Mais entre, entre voyons. Ne sois pas impolie.

Ginny entra donc. Elle put alors pleinement contemplée la sorcière de la mer de ses yeux. Elle était mi-femme mi-pieuvre. Elle semblait vielle, mais pourtant pas une seule ride ne ravageait son visage. Elle portait ses tentacules noirs comme une robe. Ses petits yeux noirs comme le charbon semblait tenter de réprimer le plus possible la lueur de folie qui devait continuellement les habiter. Ses cheveux noirs frisottés flottaient autour de sa tête dont l'impression d'une aura maléfique qui se dégageait de la sorcière. Les deux anguilles se positionnèrent près de Bellatrix. Hermione et Neville restèrent en arrière parés à toute éventualité.

- Tu es ici, commença la vielle femme en s'appuyant avec sa main gauche sur son chaudron, un énorme sourire malsain fendant sa bouche, parce que ton cœur bat pour ce prince humain. Je te l'accorde, tu as un goût exquis, mais papa ne doit pas être de cette avis n'est-ce pas?

Ginny hocha tristement la tête.

- Eh bien, ma chérie, continua-t-elle en se penchant d'avantage sur son chaudron, je ne vois qu'une seule solution à ton problème. Elle fit signe à Ginny de s'approcher, se qu'elle fit. C'est de te transformer en humaine.

- Vous… vous pourriez faire ça? Demanda d'une toute petite voix pleine d'espoir la princesse.

- Bien sûr! Douterais-tu de mes capacités! S'offusqua la sorcière.

- Non, mais je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange, murmura la rousse abattu.

- Ah c'est vrai les modalités de paiement, nous ne les avons pas encore abordées. Mais laissons cela pour le moment. C'est vrai que par le passé je fus disons … vilaine, mais j'ai changé mes manies. Par contre, j'ai gardé quelques petits tours. Après tout, j'ai toujours été la reine en sorcellerie. C'est un talent que j'ai depuis toujours. Des centaines de sirènes comme toi sont venus me voir pour mes services.

À ses mots le regard d'Hermione se tourna vers les vers gluants et elle écarquilla les yeux de terreurs.

- Ouvre bien tes oreilles ma chérie. Je vais te donner une potion qui te transformera en humaine pendant toute une semaine. Tu m'as bien entendu n'est-ce pas : une seule semaine. Je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je peux difficilement faire plus. Cependant, tu as la possibilité de le resté pour toujours. Si ton prince t'embrasse d'un vrai baiser d'amour sur les lèvres bien entendu et tout cela avant le coucher du soleil du septième jour tu resteras une humaine toute ta vie. Si pas un malencontreux hasard cela ne devait pas arriver, tu m'appartiendras.

- Non! Ginny non! N'accepte pas! Hurlèrent Hermione et Neville avant d'être bâillonnés par les deux anguilles.

- Alors marché conclut? Demanda la femme-pieuvre.

- Je… Si je devenais une humaine, je ne pourrais plus jamais voir mes frères ou mon père, murmura la sirène déchiré par le dilemme.

- C'est vrai, mais après ce qu'il t'a fait, pourras-tu un jour le pardonner si tu n'as même pas essayé. Ne veux tu pas lui prouver qu'il a tord.

- Oui, mais …

- Ah oui… j'oubliais. Comme tu l'aussi bien mentionné tout à l'heure : on a rien sans rien.

- Que désiré vous?

- Je veux que tu me donne ta voix.

- Ma voix, mais… comme suis-je lui dire qui je suis si je ne puis parler?

- C'est seulement pour la semaine chérie et puis il y a tant de manière pour faire comprendre les choses à un homme. N'oublie donc pas tes charmes et le langage du corps. Fais moi confiance, les hommes sur terre n'aiment pas le verbiage. Les femmes si taisent, ne disent presque pas un mot. Et puis après tout, pourquoi faut-il papoter? Pourquoi gaspiller ses mots en des bavardages inutiles. Un gentleman ne porte pas réellement attention à la conversation de toute façon, mais il s'évertuera à plaire à la dame qui sait se taire. Allez ma chérie prends sur toi et fais ton choix. Je suis assez occupé, je n'ai pas que cela faire à faire. Si tu ne veux pas tenter ton destin alors va t'en, sinon si au bas du parchemin.

Bellatrix lui tendit une plume et un parchemin apparut du chaudron. Elle y réfléchit à peine une seconde et signa. Bellatrix sourit de toutes ses dents jaunies et quelques uns des ingrédients qui étaient dans l'huître se dirigèrent d'eux même vers le chaudron. Très vite, la pièce se rempli de fumée, si bien que Ginny ne vit bientôt plus que Bellatrix et le chaudron.

- Chante maintenant, ordonna la sorcière.

- Aaaaah aaaaah aaaah, chanta-t-elle.

La sirène sentit la fumée entré dans ses poumons et la douleur fut intense. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Une poignée de secondes plus tard la fumée sortit de sa gorge et la douleur s'accentua un instant puis s'apaisa. La fumée semblait tenir une petite sphère lumineuse. Bellatrix l'attrapa et donna une louche pleine de la potion contenu dans le chaudron à Ginny. Celle-ci but rapidement avant de se recroquevilla sur elle-même sous la douleur sourde qui la parcourut. Sa queue la brûlait de plus en plus. Cette dernière se divisa difficilement en deux. Les écailles devinrent de la peau et les nageoires des pieds. La douleur disparue, mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. N'étant plus une sirène, elle étouffait sous l'eau. Hermione et Neville réussirent à se libéré, nagèrent vers elle et sortirent par un trou du plafond pour l'emmener vers la surface. Lorsque l'air eut rempli ses poumons, elle se sentit bien mieux. Ils l'aidèrent à rejoindre le rivage.

L'étendue sablonneuse n'était pas très grande. À peine plus de deux mètre avant d'atteindre le pied d'une immense falaise. Elle s'étendait cependant sur des kilomètres de longs. Au loin on apercevait les tours de briques blanches d'un château. Ginny était assise sur le sable, le bas de son corps sous l'eau. Ses deux amis étaient assit inconfortablement sur deux rochers plats près d'elle.

- On fait quoi maintenant? Se risqua à demander Neville.

- On va prévenir le roi! S'exclama Hermione. Peut-être que l'on peut faire changer d'avis la sorcière des mers et… et te redonner ton apparen… commença-t-elle en regardant Ginny dont les yeux remplissaient peu à peu de larmes, ce… et bien sûr tu serais malheureuse et tu pleurerais probablement toutes les larmes de ton corps.

- On va t'aider, ne t'inquiet pas Ginny, affirma avec sérieux Neville.

Elle leur fit un énorme sourire et quelques larmes d'émotion franchir la barrière de ses paupières pour glisser sur ses joues rondes et rosies. Elle avait toujours ses coquillages qui couvraient sa poitrine, mais n'ayant plus sa queue elle se sentait un peu nue et donc gênée de ne pouvoir se cacher qu'avec ses jambes replier contre elle.

- Peut-être devrions-nous commencer par te trouver de quoi t'habiller, émis la seule sirène féminine.

Les deux hybrides se séparèrent, l'un fouillant les plages du regard et l'autre le fond de l'océan afin de trouver un quel conque objet pouvant couvrir leur amie. Après quelques minutes de recherche, Neville revint vers sa meilleure amie, toujours assise dans l'eau. Il avait repéré se qui s'apparentait selon lui à la voile d'un navire. Hermione remonta à ce moment, des cordes dans les mains.

- Cela peut toujours servirent, non? Avait-elle déclarée.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la voile, les sirènes en nageant et Ginny en marchant. La tache fut difficile pour cette dernière. L'action s'était révélée plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle mit plusieurs minutes pour réussir à tenir debout et du s'accrocher à la falaise afin d'avancer en tombant le moins possible. Le trajet fut parsemer de chutes, mais la jeune fille arriva tant bien que mal au tissus abandonné sur le sable. Elle s'en entoura et vint rejoindre Hermione et Neville dans l'eau pour qu'ils lui attachent, solidement à l'aide des cordes, la voile. Elle continua de s'entraîner à marcher quelques temps encore.

Une heure plus tard, le résultat était toujours infructueux quoique meilleur sur certains points. Elle pouvait tenir debout sans problème et faire une vingtaine de pas d'une démarche, certes, un peu gauche mais sans toute fois tomber. Pour plus de pas, devait se tenir à quelque chose.

Soudain, un jappement retentit dans l'air. Les deux sirènes alarmées jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet à Ginny qui se tapit contre la falaise. Ils plongèrent dans l'eau et ne remontèrent à la surface que leur visage plusieurs mètre plus loin afin d'être le moins perceptible possible. De son côté, Ginny s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et tentait de se coller le plus possible dans un des renfoncements du mur rocheux. Les yeux fermés, une ou deux larmes s'en échappant, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. La peur l'habitait et elle se sentait seule. Des bruits de pas se faisaient plus forts, signifiant que l'individu se rapprochait. Les yeux toujours bien clos, elle sentit quelque chose de mou et de rugueux passer rapidement sur sa joue y laissant un liquide visqueux. Un rire doux suivit et quelqu'un lui adressa la parole.

- N'ayez pas peur, Ginny ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda devant elle. Il n'est pas méchant, juste vraiment très affectueux. Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

L'homme devant elle était grand. Ses cheveux noirs se baladaient au souffle du vent. Elle le reconnue tout de suite : C'était le prince. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choque. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit et, sous-estimant sa force la fit retomber contre son torse.

- Pardonnez-moi! Formula-t-il dans un murmure, son sourire se faisait plus petit et il semblait être entré dans une réflexion profonde. Il ne la lâcha pas, entourant plutôt sa taille de ses bras forts, et lui demanda : Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrer? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

- Vous m'êtes familière, mais je… je ne me rappelle plus où… Peut-être dans un rêve? Non pardonnez-moi je divague.

Une ombre passa sur leur deux visages, mais très vite, il se reprit et lui demanda d'où elle venait. Harry comprit bien vite que la jeune fille dans ses bras était muette. Il voulu la ramener au château, mais il s'aperçu au bout d'un moment qu'elle éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à marché. Il lui proposa donc son bras et le trajet se passa sans encombre. Une fois au château un serviteur, le même que sur le navire se rappela Ginny, se précipita vers eux en s'inclinant très bas.

- Ce n'est rien Dobby. Je l'ai retrouvé sur la plage, relata Harry. Pourrais-tu lui faire préparer une chambre s'il-te-plaît, je l'emmène chez la gouvernante.

Dobby obéit et Harry l'emmena vers les cartiers de sa gouvernante. Il cogna à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard une vieille femme lui ouvrit. Elle était assez petite, un peu ronde. Ses cheveux roux cascadaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bruns chaleureux la regardèrent d'un air maternel. Elle lui adressa un sourire doux. Tout de suite, Ginny se sentit à l'aise avec elle.

- Molly, je vous présente… je… en faite je ne connais pas son nom, révéla-t-il soudain gêné. Ginny lui offrit un sourire tendre qui le rassura. Enfin, passons. Elle est muette, elle à de la difficulté à marcher et je suis persuader qu'un bain, un de tes délicieux repas et du repos lui ferais du bien, continua le jeune prince sans quitter l'ex-sirène des yeux. Je souhaiterais que tu t'en occupe, informa-t-il la vieille femme.

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle ouvrant la porte en grand et se décalant pour la laisser passer.

- Je vous reverrez demain, annonça le jeune homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en tenant ses mains dans les siens.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Ginny entra dans la pièce. Molly l'emmena dans une spacieuse salle de bain. Elle l'aida à se dévêtir de la voile et lui enleva ses coquillages. La gouvernante fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et y ajouta des sels de bain. Elle aida Ginny a s'y installé et à se laver. Une fois bien propre, elle ressortit de la baignoire de marbre et s'emmitoufla dans une robe de chambre. Molly l'emmena cette fois dans une chambre et lui dit de l'attendre un moment. La chambre luxueuse était pourtant peu fournit. Les murs d'un bleu marine très foncés lui rappelaient la mer. Un grand lit à baldaquin occupait le centre du mur sur lequel se trouvait la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. La literie était noire et le matelas semblait très confortable. Devant le mur à droite de la porte se trouvait une coiffeuse en bois sculptée minutieusement. Le mur d'en face était occupé par une porte vitré donnant accès à un très petit balcon et deux fenêtre se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte. Sur le mur face au lit était accroché un tableau représentant un paysage inconnu à la jeune fille et juste en dessous trônait une commode débordante de vêtements.

La jeune femme était en admiration devant la pièce. Elle vit au-dessus de la coiffeuse un objet qui lui sembla bien familier. Elle s'approcha et y vit son reflet. Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle avait apporté à Luna un fragment de cet objet. La femme-oiseau avait affirmé que les humains s'écrivaient des messages sur ce genre de matériaux à l'aide de leurs ongles. Ginny s'avança vers la coiffeuse, regarda ses ongles et tenta d'écrire avec. Un bruit strident s'échappa. Au même moment Molly entra.

- Mais que fais-tu?, l'interrogea-t-elle. C'est un miroir. On s'en sert pour regarder son reflet lorsqu'on se prépare. N'y en a-t-il pas chez toi?

Ginny hocha négativement la tête. Molly lui posa le plateau rempli de nourriture qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la coiffeuse. Ginny aperçu un démêloir semblable à celui qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'épave. Elle le saisit et commença à le passer dans ses cheveux bien emmêlés depuis sa sortie de l'eau. Molly rit et le lui repris. Elle lui montra comment s'en servir comme il le faut et se saisissant d'une véritable brosse, lui démêla ses longs cheveux roux. Lorsqu'elle eût finit de manger, la vieille femme l'envoya dormir et sortit.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir mangé et habillé avec Molly, Ginny s'était réfugié sur le petit balcon et observait le paysage. Le prince Harry vint cogner à sa porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il décida d'entrer. Il la trouva assise sur la rambarde du balcon, hypnotisée par la mer. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte. Elle était dos à lui, les jambes dans le vide, ne semblant pas l'avoir entendu. Il la regarda un bon moment avant de venir s'appuyer à ses côtés. Ginny sursauta en tournant son visage brusquement vers lui. Il souriait si tendrement à la jeune fille qu'elle en rougit.

- Bonjour, débuta-t-il. Vous allez bien?

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

- Tant mieux. Vous êtes très jolie vous savez, continua-t-il faisant rougir la jeune femme.

Elle arborait une simple robe bleu cian. Un corset noir était lacé par-dessus. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de légères ballerines noires elle-aussi. Sa chevelure de feu était retenue dans une haute queue de cheval et sa frange était retenue par une barrette sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Lui portait une ample chemise blanche et un pantalon noir ajusté à ses jambes. Ses bottes, noires, remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux, faisant bouffer un peu ses pantalon.

- Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de vous balader avec moi. Je pourrais vous faire visité de château et les environ.

Une fois encore, il reçut une réponse positive. Il l'aida à descendre de la rambarde et elle s'accrocha à lui pour marcher. Dans une ambiance joviale, il lui fit visiter le château et le village autour. Il lui parla de choses et d'autres. Malheureusement, son serviteur vint le quérir en milieu d'après-midi pour une affaire urgente. Il lui sourit doucement et lui embrassa tendrement la main. Il la ramena au château et partit avec son serviteur. Ginny se rendit sur la plage et s'éloigna un peu de la résidence du prince. La marée basse avait découvert une espèce de petit quai de pierre improvisé. Elle s'avança prudemment dessus et s'assit au bout. Hermione et Neville arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Ils la serrèrent dans leur bras heureux de la voir.

- Alors, s'informa Hermione, comment se sont passés ses deux derniers jours?

Ginny haussa les épaules, dépitée. Une ombre de tristesse s'abattit sur son visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, consola Neville, je suis sûr que cela va s'arranger. La tu vus au moins.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Ils parlèrent un long moment. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Ginny les serra fortement dans ses bras et repartit vers le château. Elle marchait de mieux en mieux. Elle s'endormit rapidement. Le prince ne vint pas la voir le lendemain. Elle passa donc la journée avec Molly et alla voir ses deux amis dans la soirée. Le jour suivant le prince vint la chercher vers midi et ils pique-niquèrent sur la plage sous le regard attendrit des deux sirènes et coléreux des deux anguilles. À un moment, le regard d'Harry se perdit dans l'océan. Ginny suivit son regard et sourit. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, surpris.

- Je… je suis désolé… je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, bredouilla-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard insistant, voulant savoir à quoi il pensait.

- Eh bien… Il n'y a pas longtemps, mon équipage et moi-même avons affronté une tempête en mer. Il se trouve que je n'ai pu sauter du bateau à temps et j'aurais du me noyer. Cependant, je me suis réveillé sur cette plage, vivant. Je… je suis persuadé d'avoir vu une femme. Je suis sûr et certain que c'est elle qui m'a sauvé la vie. Et puis, cette voix... enfin, Dobby trouve cela ridicule. Il pense que j'ai rêvé. Je sais que cela paraît fou, mais… j'espère que c'est vrai. Et, si je la trouve, j'ai l'intention de l'épouser, termina-t-il dans un sourire déterminé.

_«Comment lui montrer que c'est moi, pensa Ginny tristement.»_

Harry vit la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais toujours une place dans mon cœur pour toi, lui confia-t-il doucement en se penchant près de son oreille.

Malgré la rougeur de ses joues et son sourire lumineux, le cœur de Ginny se brisa quelque peu. Elle se sentait peiné vu le nombre infime de possibilités qui s'offrait à elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était cette femme, mais elle n'était pas une personne qui abandonnait facilement. Elle essaierait toujours plus fort et ne s'arrêterais que lorsqu'elle réussirait. Remplit d'une détermination nouvelle et plus forte elle le serra dans ses bras. Il referma son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils retournèrent au château et Ginny aida Molly le restant de la journée.

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Tous les matins, Ginny aidait Molly dans ses tâches. Puis, elle partait pique-niquer avec le prince. Ils s'amusaient jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. La jeune mangeait avec Molly et allait retrouvée Neville, Hermione et Luna qui les avaient trouvés par hasard. Harry semblait l'aimer toujours plus, mais ne semblait pas prêt à oublier sa sauveuse et il semblait d'autant plus aveugle aux messages que Ginny essayait de lui faire comprendre. Cette dernière désespérait de recevoir un jour un baiser de son prince.

L'avant-dernier jour, Harry l'invita à se balader avec lui en voilier sur la mer. Elle accepta avec joie et ils partirent sous le soleil de midi. Les deux sirènes et les deux anguilles les suivaient discrètement. Ils étaient en train de manger côte à côte lorsqu'il réalisa avec stupeur une chose importante.

- Mon dieu! Je viens de m'apercevoir que cela fait presque qu'une semaine que je passe du temps avec vous et … je ne sais toujours pas votre nom, avoua-t-il les yeux écarquillé.

Elle éclata de rire. Enfin, ce qui aurait pu être un rire si elle avait eu une voix.

- Je suis désolé. Je… je vais essayer de deviner. Eum… Madeleine?

Ginny eut une grimace.

- Non, rit Harry, d'accord alors… Darice?

Nouvelle grimace de Ginny.

- D'accord, d'accord, pas Darice, rit-il encore plus fort. Rebecca?

Hochement négatif de la tête de la part de la rousse.

- Ariel alors, tenta finalement Harry.

- Ginny. Elle s'appelle Ginny, lui souffla une voix, qui était en fait celle de Neville.

- Ginny, murmura-t-il en tourna la tête pour voir qui avait parlé.

Mais Neville avait déjà replongé. Ginny prit sa main et hocha positivement la tête.

- Ginny, quel magnifique nom.

La jeune fille rougit. Ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Harry posa doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et la caressa. Ses yeux alternaient entre les perles bleues clairs qui le fixaient et les lèvres rouges vifs qui l'appelaient. Lentement, il se pencha en fermant les yeux. Alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes une secousse les fit s'écarter brusquement et Ginny tomba à l'eau. Ne sachant pas comment nager sans sa queue, la jeune fille coulait lentement. Hermione et Neville la remontèrent le plus vite possible quand quelqu'un plongea dans l'eau. Ils regardèrent Ginny qui leur fit signe de se cacher. Paniqué de ne pas la voir remonter, Harry sauta à l'eau et trouva rapidement la jeune femme. Il la tira vers la surface et la remonta précautionneusement à bord du voilier. Il la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Elle s'agrippa à lui fortement et ils ne se lâchèrent plus pendant un bon moment, avant qu'il n'aille lui chercher une couverture avant qu'il ne décide de rentrer au château.

**_OoO0OoO0OoO_**

Pendant ce temps chez Bellatrix, les deux anguilles firent leur rapport.

- Bien joué, mes amours. Il était moins une. Cette petite écervelée est bien plus dégourdit que je ne le croyais. Il va falloir que j'intervienne, en conclus la sorcière pleine de rage et de dégoût.

Elle jeta violement de nombreux ingrédients dans son chaudron. Et dans un rire démentiel elle avala sa potion.

**_OoO0OoO0OoO0_**

Autre part dans l'océan, Un minuscule hippocampe s'avançait, peiné, ver le roi des mers.

- Nous l'avons cherchée partout, votre majesté. Elle nulle part.

- Continuez les recherches! S'écria Arthur. Trouvez-la! Que personne ne s'arrête avant de l'avoir retrouvée.

**_OoO0OoO0OoO_**

Un rayon de soleil capricieux vint traverser sa fenêtre et lui chatouilla les yeux. Ces paupières papillonnèrent rapidement avant de s'ouvrirent complètement.

_«C'est le dernier jour, pensa résolument Ginny.»_

Soudain, Luna débarqua dans sa chambre avec un sourire radieux.

- Mes félicitations! S'exclama-t-elle. Je viens juste d'apprendre la nouvelle. C'est si merveilleux! Tu as réussit! Sous le regard d'incompréhension de Ginny, elle ajouta : Mais voyons, on ne parle que de cela partout dans le royaume. Le prince à déclarer qu'il allait se marier avec une fille qu'il a rencontré récemment. Je suis juste venue te souhaiter bonne chance.

Et aussi vite était-elle apparue qu'elle disparu. La princesse des mers mit quelques secondes à réaliser les paroles de son amie. Un sourire immense et lumineux s'étendit sur son visage. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller et courut trouver le prince. Elle rencontra beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs malgré l'heure bien matinale à cause des préparatifs du mariage. Elle arriva en haut des escaliers et elle l'aperçu. Il était en bas et planifiait avec Dobby le mariage. Alors qu'elle allait descendre le rejoindre, son cœur se déchira brutalement et des centaines de larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Une jeune femme venait de se jeter dans les bras du prince et il la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Elle était asiatique. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une drôle de lueur. Elle était fine et grande. Autour de son cou, une perle dorée semblait rayonné. Lorsqu'il la reposa, il parla d'une voix morne à Dobby.

- Cho et moi voulons nous marier au plus vite, dit-il.

- Je vais faire mon possible, mais les démarches vont prendre un peu de temps, répondit le serviteur.

- Le mariage aura lieu cet après-midi.

Dobby toujours sous le choque, obéit néanmoins à son maître. Ginny repartit en pleurant vers chambre. Lorsqu'elle l'eut atteinte, elle enfila le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main, soit une longue robe turquoise comme son ancienne queue et couru rejoindre le faux quai de pierre où l'attendait toujours les deux sirènes. Elle leur expliqua la situation en laissant couler les larmes qui ne voulait pas se tarirent.

Plus tard, le bateau sur lequel se déroulait le mariage parti sous le regard triste du petit groupe. Le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel. Soudain, environ une demie heure après le départ du bateau, Luna arriva en catastrophe.

- Luna qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Neville.

- Je… commença-t-elle essoufflée, je volais près du bateau et … j'ai… par un hublot j'ai vu la… la sorcière de la mer. C'est elle! C'est elle qui va épouser le prince!

- Luna fait tout se que tu peux pour retarder le mariage, dit Hermione. Luna partit et la brunette se tourna vers Neville. Emmène Ginny sur le bateau. Moi je vais chercher le roi.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Hermione nagea le plus vite que le lui permettait sa queue. En chemin, elle rencontra Charlie, l'un des frères de Ginny et elle lui expliqua la situation. Il lui apprit que leur père n'était pas très loin. Elle continua de chercher Arthur tandis que lui alla chercher ses frères pour les aider. Lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin, elle le coupa dans le sermon qu'il allait lui faire, afin de tout lui révéler. Ils nagèrent donc en direction du navire.

Lorsque Ginny arriva au bateau, elle y monta grâce à l'échelle de bois encastré sur le côté du navire. Une fois en haut, elle vit le carnage qu'avait causé Luna. Des dizaines de pélicans déversaient des tonnes d'eau sur la tête des invités et de la mariée qui se faisait courser par le chien d'Harry. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il se tenait bien droit devant le prêtre, caché sous son lutrin, et semblait hypnotisé. Elle se plaça devant lui et le secoua pour qu'il baisse les yeux sur elle. Cela ne fonctionna point. Le soleil descendait de plus en plus bas. Par accident, Luna arracha le collier de Cho qui ce brisa au sol. Harry sembla alors revenir à lui. Une fumée dorée s'éleva et se dirigea vers Ginny, qui surprise avait ouvert la bouche. Une sensation d'apaisement la saisit à la gorge.

- Ginny, dit le prince inquiet en la prenant par les épaules, Ginny ça va?

- Oui Harry, tout va bien maintenant, répondit-elle.

- Tu… tu parles…

- Oui, sourit-elle timidement. Harry c'est… c'est moi qui t'est sauvé, murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Harry! Éloigne-toi d'elle, hurla Cho avec une voix soudain plus stridente.

L'ignorant, Harry rapprocha Ginny encore plus de lui. Juste au moment où il allait l'embrasser, le soleil disparu à l'horizon. La jeune femme le repoussa et hurla de douleur. Il se précipita sur elle et la rattrapa alors qu'elle tombait.

- C'est trop tard maintenant! ! Invectiva l'asiatique alors qu'elle se retransformait en femme-pieuvre.

C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il la vit; la queue de Ginny. Ce pourquoi elle ne pouvait tenir debout. Elle le regardait désolé, triste et effrayé. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa un court moment. Court, parce qu'elle lui fut arraché par Bellatrix.

- Tu es as moi maintenant! Rit-elle en sauta dans l'eau entraînant la sirène avec elle. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai un plus gros … «poisson», si je puis dire, en vu, lui exposa-t-elle une fois sous l'eau.

À peine avaient-elles rejoins le fond qu'elles tombèrent sur Hermione, Arthur et ses fils.

- Tient donc, mais qui voilà, sourit-elle. La famille royale au grand complet. Quel … déplaisir.

- Rends-moi ma fille, Bellatrix, tonna Arthur.

- Désolé, mais elle est à moi. Un marché est un marché n'est-ce pas? Dit-t-elle exhibant le parchemin que Ginny avait signé une semaine plus tôt.

Arthur pointa son trident vers le parchemin et tenta de le détruire, mais rien y fit.

- Tututut, ta fille l'a signé en connaissance de cause, elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle échouait à remplir sa part du contrat.

- Je suis désolé papa, pleura Ginny qui essayait de se dégager de la prise de Bellatrix.

- Je serai prête pour un arrangement à l'amiable, cependant, tu me connais, commença Bellatrix. Toi contre ta fille.

- Père non! S'exclamèrent Percy et Ron.

Non ravit de cette petite interruption, la sorcière les transforma tout deux en vers gluants comme ceux qui se trouvaient dans sa grotte.

- C'est ce qui arrivera à ta fille chérie si tu n'accepte pas.

À contre cœur, Arthur raya le nom de Ginny et signa au bas du parchemin. Instantanément il se transforma en ver gluant.

- Votre… Majesté, bredouilla Hermione.

Elle voulu se jeter sur la femme-pieuvre, mais Neville l'en empêcha. La sorcière prit le trident d'Arthur entre ses mains et éclata d'un rire démoniaque. Ginny, que la vieille femme avait lâché, se jeta sur elle, mais l'ayant vu venir elle pointa sn trident sur elle, Neville se mit en travers et devint à son un ver. Alors qu'elle visait de nouveau Ginny qui s'était approché de son meilleur ami, une flèche de métal lui entailla le bras. Tout levèrent les yeux et virent Harry tenant fermement un harpon. Elle cria sous la douleur et envoya ses anguilles l'attraper. Il nagea vers la surface. Lorsqu'il creva la surface, il s'agrippa à la barque qu'il avait utilisée pour les suivre. À peine posait-il une main dessus qu'il fut attiré sous l'eau par les anguilles. Elles s'enroulèrent autour de lui et l'électrocutèrent. La douleur le fit crier, mais n'étant pas une créature sous marine et son crie lui ayant vidé les poumons d'air, il commença à étouffer. Charlie, Bill, Fred et George se précipitèrent vers lui. Charlie, Bill et Fred tirèrent sur les deux anguilles pour qu'elles le lâchent. Une fois chose fait, George l'emmena à la surface et l'installa dans son bateau et s'assura qu'il reprenne connaissance. Une douleur fulgurante le parcouru et il fut attiré dans le fond, lui aussi transformé en ver, au moment où Harry s'éveillait.

Les trois frères restant tentaient toujours de se débarrasser des anguilles, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny tentaient d'échapper à Bellatrix. Un tir de trident perdu toucha George et causa une secondes d'inattention chez Hermione qui fut à son tour transformé. La sorcière tourna la tête vers où regardait Hermione et vit ses anguilles en mauvaise posture. Elle pointa son trident vers les trois frères.

- Dit au revoir à tes frères! Ria-t-elle

Ginny se jeta sur elle, la faisant manquer son tir et atteindre ses anguilles qui se décomposèrent.

- Non! Mes bébés! Mes pauvres petits bébés. TOI!

Ginny remontait vers la barque d'Harry. Les trois autres Weasley aussi. Grâce à son trident, elle se fit grandir en nageant vers la surface. Elle devint si énorme que sa tête touchait quelques nuages. Ses tentacules restaient pour la plus part sous l'eau, mais certains frappaient la surface de l'eau créant des vagues démesurément grandes. Harry et Ginny furent séparés par l'une d'entre elle qui rapprocha la sirène de la femme pieuvre. De son trident, elle ouvrit un premier tourbillon dans lequel les frères furent prit. Juste à côté de Ginny, elle ouvrit un deuxième tourbillon qui lui toucha le fond le l'océan, faisant remonté les épaves. Le tourbillon formait un trou en son centre jusqu'au fond. Ginny fut jeté sur le sol rocheux du fond le l'océan et essayait d'éviter Bellatrix qui tentait de lui octroyer le même sort que celui qu'elle avait malencontreusement lancée à ses anguilles.

Harry évita de justesse un navire qui venait de remonter à la surface. À sa vue, une idée de génie lui vint. Bellatrix se trouvait juste devant le tourbillon près duquel le bateau allait passer. Il attrapa une des corde du bateau qui pendait et en commença l'ascension. Arriver sur le pont, il fit tourner le volant du navire vers la gauche. Ginny, en voyant le bateau, tenta de se jeter sur les côtés du tourillon afin de retourner dans l'eau. À chaque tentative infructueuse, la peur de la jeune sirène augmentait. Elle voyait le bateau s'approcher et Bellatrix arrivait presque à l'atteindre. Finalement, elle réussit à forcer une des parois et à retourner dans l'eau ne s'arrêtant de nager que plusieurs mètres plus loin. À ce moment précis, le navire atteint sa cible et Harry en sauta. Bellatrix hurla de douleur. La proue du bateau l'avait traversée de part en part et la poussait vers le troue du tourbillon. Elle y tomba finalement, le navire le bois la suivant. Tout son corps trembla et dans un crie de souffrance, elle se décomposa.

L'eau cessa de tourbillonner. Les vagues retrouvèrent leur taille normale. Tous ceux qui avaient été transformés retrouvèrent leur apparence. Sirènes, poissons en tous genres, hippocampe, etc. Le trident, comme aimanté retrouva la poigne d'Arthur. Ginny cherchait Harry des yeux lorsque deux bras la saisirent par la taille. Se retournant dans ses bras, elle entoura son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Je t'aime Ginny!

- Moi aussi Harry! Mais je… je ne pourrais pas rester.

- Comment? Pourquoi?

- Je suis une sirène Harry et toi un humain. Ma place est au fond de l'océan. Je suis désolé.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et laissa couler quelques larmes dans le cou de la jeune fille, pendant qu'elle déversait un torrent sur sa propre épaule. Elle le ramena sur le rivage, là où l'attendait Dobby, mort d'inquiétude, et le reste des invités et de l'équipage qui avait rejoint le port dès qu'Harry avait mis sa barque à l'eau. Elle replongea dans l'eau en lui adressant un dernier regard.

_**OoO0OoO0OoO_**

Deux mois plus tard.

Hermione et Neville était dans la salle du trône. Arthur et ses fils se tenaient devant eux.

- Votre majesté, nous voulions vous demandez une faveur, commença Hermione.

- Une faveur? Qu'est-ce?

- Vous sans aucun doute remarquez, mais Ginny est malheureuse. Elle s'ennuie du prince. Elle se meurt d'amour pour lui, poursuivie Hermione.

- Donc nous venions vous demander si vous accepteriez de la transformer en humaine, se risqua finalement Neville.

- Arthur leva la tête vers le plafond de la salle.

- Mes fils qu'en penser vous? Soupira-t-il.

- Je pense que c'est, certes, une idée farfelue, mais c'est une bonne idée, affirma Charlie.

- Il est vrai qu'elle nous manquera, mais si c'est pour la rendre heureuse je suis en faveur de cette idée, déclara Bill.

- Pourquoi la priver de son bonheur? Je suis pour, manifesta Percy.

- Elle sera en sécurité avec lui, approuva Fred.

- Nous pourrons toujours aller la voir si elle nous trop, soutint George.

- Je ne souhaite que son bonheur comme nous tous, favorisa Ron.

- Alors c'est décidé, clama Arthur. Hermione, Charlie et Bill partez prévenir le prince qu'elle arrivera demain. Neville, Fred et George, demain vous l'emmènerez devant le château sans lui confier où vous allez. Ron et Percy, vous viendrez avec moi.

Hermione et Neville se sourirent et quittèrent la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Ginny regardait vers la surface, Neville, Fred et George l'accostèrent.

- Es-tu retourné à la surface depuis? Interrogea Fred.

Ginny hocha négativement la tête.

- Nous avons une surprise pour toi, mais il faut que tu viennes avec nous, dit George.

Elle les suivit doucement. Elle n'était plus réellement elle-même depuis deux mois. Elle ne souriait plus, ne parlait presque plus, ne mangeait que très peu. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré les deux premières semaines, mais maintenant, ses larmes aussi avaient désertées. Neville lui prit la main et lui sourit. Ils nagèrent quelques heures, histoire qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas le chemin. Lorsqu'ils crevèrent la surface, elle le vit qui l'attendait sur le rivage. Dès qu'il la vit, il se précipita vers elle. L'eau lui arrivait au milieu du torse, mais n'en avait que faire tant qu'il pouvait la serrer contre lui. Il l'embrassa amoureusement la collant contre lui de ses bras sur sa taille. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux noirs du prince.

Lorsqu'Arthur arriva, c'est ainsi qu'il les trouva. Il agita son trident à la surface de l'eau vers sa fille. Celle-ci sentit une chaleur agréable lui entouré la queue. Elle se détacha d'Harry et se regarda. Sa queue se transforma en deux longues jambes fines et elle dut s'accrocher à son prince charmant ayant de la difficulté à nager. Hermione lui tendit une robe de chambre qu'elle enfila rouge de gène. Ginny regarda vers son père qui s'approcha. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Merci papa, pleura-t-elle de joie. Je t'aime très fort.

Elle serra chacun de ses frères dans ses bras et ses deux meilleurs amis leur promettant de venir sur la plage le plus souvent possible. Harry la souleva dans ses bras et les remerciant tous ramena Ginny sur le rivage avec lui. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils saluèrent les sirènes. Et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, heureux.

Ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfant et vécurent heureux pour toujours.

**_The end_**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! <strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


End file.
